As a conventional self-propelled crushing machine, there has been known the machine, in which an operator's cabin, a hopper, a crusher and a driving power source and so forth are mounted on a vehicular chassis provided with a pair of left and right traveling bodies, and a discharge conveyer is provided beneath the vehicular chassis in raisable fashion, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 64-32744 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-77553.
These self-propelled crushing machines can travel by themselves and can finely crush the objects of crush, such as concrete wastes charged in the hopper, and discharge the crushed pieces out of the vehicular chassis through the discharge conveyer.
The self-propelled crushing machine disclosed in the first-mentioned publication has the operator's cabin at the front side of the vehicular chassis, the crusher at the longitudinal intermediate portion of the vehicular chassis and the driving power source at the rear position of the vehicular chassis. A charging inlet of the hopper connected to the crusher is positioned above the operator's cabin so that the hopper projects above the operator's cabin to make the overall height of the crushing machine tall. This results in a permissible height limit being exceeded when the crushing machine is transported by loading it on the rear chassis or carrier of a truck, to thereby cause a difficulty in transportation. Also, since the charging inlet of the hopper is located above the operator's cabin, the operator's cabin may obstruct charging of the object of crush by a loading machine, such as a power shovel and so forth from the front side of the vehicle to cause degradation of efficiency of the charging operation.
Also, in the self-propelled crushing machine disclosed in the later-mentioned publication, a part of the discharge conveyer extends outside of the vehicular chassis from the side of the driving power source. This requires a vertical clearance between the driving power source and the discharge conveyer. To pass the object of crush, it is necessary to make the height of the driving power source high in order to permit the required clearance. In addition a motor for the crusher is mounted above the driving power source. Therefore, the overall height of the crushing machine is such as to cause a similar problem with regard to its transportation as described above. Furthermore, since the gravity center of the vehicular chassis is placed at relatively high position, the stability of the vehicular chassis is degraded.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled crushing machine which is low in overall height so as not to exceed the permissible height limit when it is loaded on the rear chassis of a truck and, thus, not to cause a problem in its transportion, and an operator's cabin will not obstruct charging as a hopper is located and the front side of the operator's cabin and, thus, improves efficiency in the charging operation to the hopper by a loading machine of an object of crush.